


Last, this, and next Christmas.

by karl1013



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Flirtationship?, Fluff, Jondami, M/M, 友達以上恋人未満
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karl1013/pseuds/karl1013
Summary: 去年、今年、明年，我希望之後的每個聖誕節都有你在身邊。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jon Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Last, this, and next Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> 無視Bendis和DCU現在的劇情。
> 
> 因為卡收尾卡了三天遲到的聖誕節賀文。
> 
> 第二人稱。
> 
> 廢太久已經忘了怎麼寫字了，做好心理準備就往下看吧。

10歲那年的聖誕節，你仍然還是那個藏起來的Jon Smith。

雖然身為學生的你早早就放了假，不過你的父母仍然有工作在身。難得的假日、父母不在家，你閒得發慌。本來打算幫忙準備晚餐的東西、或是幫忙佈置一下客廳什麼的，但精明的母親早已將一切打理完畢。後來你改變主意打算去找Kathy玩，騎著腳踏車來到她的家門前，才發現沒人在家。

敗興而歸的你回到家，在家門口堆了幾個雪人，沒多久就失去了興致。你無聊的回到家中，想著該做些什麼事來打發時間。

你抓起家用電話，做好吵架的準備撥了給了那個忙碌的另一半，沒想到意外的接通了。

「幹嘛？」簡單的兩個音節透露著不耐煩的情緒，背景音裡還有暴力的碰撞聲和哀嚎。

也許現在的自己真的寂寞地想找個人說話吧。聽著Damian的聲音，你的心裡泛起了一絲的暖意和安心感，「嗨，Damian，我現在超無聊的。」

那天晚上你沒想到會和Damian一起過、更沒想到Damian會送你禮物（而且還是你一直夢寐以求的新遊戲），你開心的擁抱了Damian，那晚Damian甚至留下來和你打了整晚的電玩。那是你十年來的人生裡最棒的一次聖誕夜，雖然和爸爸媽媽一起過節也很棒，但和朋友一起開熱鬧地派對感覺就是不一樣，何況那是和Batman與Robin都來參加的派對啊！

11歲的聖誕節，你本來以為今年也會和Damian一起過。去年Wayne們的拜訪是在你的意料之外，所以沒有準備給Damian的禮物，今年你早早的存了零用錢準備了給Damian的回禮。你不知道該送些什麼給那個幾乎無所不有Damian Wayne，最後你挑選了一個印有節慶圖案的馬克杯。

不過很可惜的，今年又事與願違了——Gotham出了點亂子，就算是聖誕節罪犯也不會放假；聽說Batman與Robin處理完現場後和其他的夥伴們在大樓的屋頂上開了速食聚會，在SNS上有人聲稱喝醉後到頂樓吹風看見了Batman被Redhood塞漢堡的畫面而整個人嚇到酒醒。

雖然平安夜沒辦法一起度過，但第二天你們約了在Fortress of Attitude見面，當你把禮物遞給Damian時，Damian明顯吃驚的表情你大概會記得一輩子。

「聖誕節快樂，D。」你傻笑著說：「我超想你的。」

「什麼啊你⋯⋯前幾天才見過吧？」

「但是去年的聖誕節我們是一起過的，今年你不在，總覺得少了點什麼。」

「你還沒長大啊。」Damian跟著笑了。

而Damian狠狠的嫌棄了你挑禮物的品味，過幾年又被你發現他把禮物小心翼翼的保存在房間的暗櫃裡又是另一則後話了。

「明年的聖誕節我們還會一起過嗎？」你問道。

「世事難料，Jonny boy。」

13歲的聖誕節，你和父母被邀請到Wayne莊園，Alfred已經做好了整桌的大餐在等你們。除了Damian外，他的哥哥姊姊們也都來了，你是第一次參加這麼多人的家庭派對。年輕的英雄前輩們比你想像中的還好相處。不知道是誰先開始提議的，晚餐後你們一群人拿Alfred的小甜餅當作籌碼玩起了遊戲。

那晚睡前Damian將禮物交給你，你非常開心；也許是玩的太累了，那之後發生了什麼事情你都不記得了，不過從那之後你就被Damian禁止接觸任何含酒精的飲料。

15歲的聖誕節前，你和媽媽學著怎麼織毛線，雖然擁有超級記憶力，但你的手腳並不怎麼靈活。經過努力的練習，你完成了三條圍巾，其中的兩條作為聖誕禮物送給父母。在與家人度過晚餐時光後，時間已經來到深夜。你偷偷換上Superboy的制服飛到Gotham，

謹慎的越過保全，你停在他房間的窗邊思考著要怎麼像個聖誕老人一樣把禮物放在他的枕邊或是襪子裡。

扣扣——手指關節敲著玻璃的聲音把你的注意拉了回來，房間的主人打開了窗戶。

「怎麼？你現在是兼職Santa boy？」

「是啊，專屬你的Santa boy。」

「什——」

「聖誕快樂，D。」你將圍巾套在他的脖子上，笑著回道：「毛衣手套什麼的，對我來說太高難度了，不過勉強織條圍巾還可以啦，哈哈。」

「……這是你做的？」

豪不意外的，他把你的針織技巧和配色美感等從頭到尾嫌了個遍。不過之後你偶然間從Tim的口中得知Damian偶爾會悄悄的把那條圍巾圍在風衣下。

17歲的聖誕節，3歲的差距比想像中的還要大，逐漸成長的你們已經有了各自的生活，除了公事以外越來越少見面了。所以Damian邀請你的時候真的超開心的。你們約在Fortress of Attitude，你們的第一個基地、只屬於你們兩個人的安心場所。

你帶了最近入手的新遊戲和Lois親手製作的蘋果派。當你抵達基地時，Damian已經到了。

「聖誕節快樂，J。」

晚餐很豐盛，Alfred的特製料理、Kent家傳的蘋果派、還有家庭號的碳酸飲料。Damian堅持不準你碰他的香檳，你只好喝你庫存在這裡的汽水。

你們交流著彼此的近況，許久未見的寂寞感在閒談間不知不覺的被療癒。你顧著和他分享生活，幾乎忘了帶過來的娛樂道具。

你將身體的重量傾在他身上，你的鼻子湊在他的頸窩磨蹭著，試圖再多找回一些安全感與實感。

Damian笑著伸手揉亂你的頭髮，說你比Goliath和Titus都還愛撒嬌。

大概消化了點酒精，他似乎也坦率了起來：「雖然平常很少見，但聖誕節一起過也還不賴。」

「Hey，明年我們也會像現在一樣、一直在一起嗎？」明明沒沾酒，你卻覺得自己好像有些醉了。也許是沈醉在佳節所渲染的空氣裡，抑或是有他所在的空間中。

「不只是明年的聖誕節，我希望之後的每個聖誕節都有你在身邊。」你誠心的向他乞求著。

??歲的聖誕節前夕，和Damian的晚餐行程臨時跳票了。你被他抓來百貨公司的童裝區，看著Robin認真的抓著好幾件小洋裝的裙擺摩挲、分析著材質。

你忍不住開口：「拜託，你已經看了三小時了，以前送我衣服都沒那麼講究。」

「去年直接包下整季的衣服，被Starfire唸了一陣子，今年只能送一樣的話當然要選最適合的。」Damian嚴肅的回答，「鋼鐵之軀不用擔心布料過敏、審美品味也早就崩壞了，Mar'i和你不一樣。」

「你是不是忘了我也有一半是地球人、而且那個時候我的能力還不穩定？你太寵她了，Uncle Damian。」

Mar'i Grayson出生後很快的就成為了Wayne家的新寵兒，每當Dick和Koriand'r帶著小Mar'i來到Wayne莊園時每個人都爭相疼愛她，禮物零食等當然更是少不了。不過這個年紀的孩子成長的很快，送的衣服一下子就穿不下了、玩具也很容易就失去興致，更重要的是Grayson家根本塞不下那麼多的禮物。經歷幾次過後，兩夫婦訂下了一個規矩：每個人只能送Mar'i一件禮物。

當然，習慣直接全部包下來的Damian對這點很是不滿。

「閉嘴，Uncle不是你叫的。」他嫌棄的回應你，你的超級聽力還能夠聽見他嘀咕著什麼『以前我收到的禮物可是整座島。』之類的。

「讓這個年紀的孩子予取予求是會寵壞她的，她會變得越來越貪心。」

「我找你來是幫忙出意見，不是來吵架的。」

「不，我不是在說你的事。」你伸手攬過他的肩膀，講頭倚在他的肩上：「被你放鴿子約會還來幫你挑禮物，是不是也該犒賞我一下？」

他笑了出來：「那麼今晚來嗎？聚會結束後大概還有時間。」

Damian沒有否認“約會”那個字。

「當然。」你跟著笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 10歲的聖誕節描述參考了2016/12/14出版的Rebirth假日特刊。
> 
> 禁酒令大概是因為Jon不小心喝到別人的酒黏著Damian一整個晚上無意識做了什麼而且自己還完全不記得吧，大概。
> 
> 最後面是因為我想看疼愛Mar'i的Damian叔叔。
> 
> 對，這整篇他們沒有在交往。


End file.
